


matchmaker

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach





	matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



“Well, don't you think you should go and talk to him?” you ask, having listened to the redhead’s troubles in detail.

 

“I have tried, of course. I once spoke to him at the beach for quite some time, and I think it went very well!” Cordelia answers. “It's just difficult to speak to a future Exalt…”

 

“I can relate,” you mutter, thinking of the amount of effort it took for you to muster the courage to speak to the gorgeous redhead you summoned to the world of Askr. Of course, the perfect knight has equally perfect hearing.

 

“You can relate? Please, tell me all about it! Considering you listened to me so much, I owe you!” Cordelia says, perking up slightly. It's a relief, seeing a smile on the face you've come to love, but somewhat difficult considering the circumstances.

 

“There's… really not much I can say,” you stall, trying to think of some answer that isn't entirely obvious. “She's… already spoken for.”

 

“Ah, truly? That's tragic! Married off already?” Cordelia asks.

 

“Not so much married, just… there's someone else and I don't think it would work out,” you shake your head, no longer lying, but not willing to say that the beautiful redhead right in front of you is the object of your affections.

 

“I can certainly understand, Chrom doesn't have anyone he's with at the moment, especially the Chrom summoned here, but… sometimes I think he might as well!” Cordelia says, seeming to relate to your struggles. Somehow, that only makes things more frustrating.

 

The conversation drifts back to other things, battle strategies and Cordelia's part in them, training plans, and it's soon like you never discussed romance at all. Still, there's a nagging feeling in the back of your mind, a sort of disappointment, but also a drive to help Cordelia. In the end, you want her to be happy, even if her heart is set elsewhere.

 

~X~

 

The prince of Ylisse is never very difficult to find, as you learn in the coming days. He spends most of his time training, and it helps that Frederick always seems privy to his location, making it even easier to track him down on the rare occasions he is  _ not  _ training. You've already noticed that whoever is stuck with training dummy repair is always particularly relieved during these rare moments.

 

There's something oddly endearing about the prince’s clumsiness, and you feel as though you already understand some of what Cordelia sees in him. Competition or not, he cuts a dashing figure. And, lack of charisma aside, he seems like an able and caring leader. 

 

“Training again, Chrom?” you call, as you approach him. It's a good practice, considering how many things you've seen him accidentally demolish while training, even before you began paying more attention to him.

 

“Oh, summoner! Yes, of course,” he says, dropping from his combat stance to something more relaxed. “I've got Askr counting on me now, after all, and all of Ylisse whenever I return. Two kingdoms are a heavy weight to bear!”

 

“I'd imagine, one is more than enough for me,” you say, marvelling at Chrom's resolve. “Speaking of, I have some new strategies I'd like to discuss with you.”

 

“Ha, just like my own tactician, coming up with new ideas. Alright, sounds good!” Chrom responds, and it seems your plan might be easier to pull off than you initially thought.

 

~X~

 

The closest bonds are often formed in battle, and you've been pleased watching Chrom and Cordelia grow closer as they fight side by side. The Pegasus knight struggled to so much as speak with the future Exalt in Ylisse but her luck seems to have improved here. There is a part of you that wants to be sad, to regret trying to pair them up, considering how badly you wish for Cordelia's hand for yourself.

 

“It's incredible! I'd just like to thank you for partnering us up!” Cordelia says, sighing happily. “I really think things might work out.”

 

“I'm happy to hear that! Chrom is… quite the catch, you know?” you say, and it's the truth. In the strategic discussions you've had with him, the tangents conversation has led to, some part of you feels an attachment to Chrom as well. 

 

Part of you wishes you had only summoned one of them, as having both seems like nothing more than a cruel trick at this point. Perhaps if things were different, you could have gotten closer with either one of them, but now… all you want now is to see the two of them together, and hope that things work out. And that your own feelings fade as time goes on.

 

“Isn't he just?” Cordelia answers, looking happier than you've seen her yet. “I want you to know, anything you need from me you have! I never thought I could be so lucky and I know that much of this luck is due only to your aid!”

 

“Oh, it's nothing! I'd just like to see you be happy, that's all. You and Chrom both if I'm being honest!” you say, hoping that you're not being too obvious. It is the truth, but you'd rather neither of them know of your own feelings on the subject.

 

~X~

 

“I don’t really see how I failed to notice before!” Chrom exclaims, “I’ve fought side by side with her countless times, but Cordelia… she’s quite charming, on top of being beautiful and talented. Somehow I never noticed back in Ylisse, she always seemed diligent, but distant.”

 

“Is that so?” you reply. “I’m happy to hear that you’re getting closer to her!”

 

“Well, it’s all thanks to you anyway. You paired us up because of strategy, but I couldn’t be happier. I think I might ask her if she would like to spend some time together off the battlefield as well, but… there’s something that bothers me just a bit.”

 

“Oh? What might that be?” you ask, curious as to what might hold Chrom back.

 

“Ah. Well, I’m sort of embarassed to admit this, but so far… well, I’ve only been able to get closer to her because of you. I mean, we only talk when you’re there? I think I might like it if you could be there when I ask her,” he explains, worry creasing his brow. “I know that’s strange, but I think it would help. She’s likely more comfortable when you’re around too, I’ve seen how close the two of you are!”

 

“That’s… yes,  a bit of an odd request. But if you really think that would be best, I’d be happy to watch!” you claim, but internally you wish you could scream. it’s not enough that you’ve had to put so much effort into getting the two you’ve fallen for together, now one of them wants you to watch as they finally talk things out? It’s infuriating, in a way you can’t express, and something you have no choice but to bottle up.

 

“Thank you so much, I’ll let you know when I plan to do it, so we can meet up before, if that’s okay!” Chrom says, and all you can do is nod, agreeing to meet him when the time comes. 

 

You're honestly not sure if you're looking forward to it, or dreading it.

 

~X~

 

Slowly, you resign yourself to watching them together. To watching them talk, and settle into this relationship, while you're off to the side. It's what you wanted, of course, seeing them happy. You don't have any right to pursue those you summon here regardless, when eventually the time to say goodbye will come.

 

That's what you tell yourself, at least. It's easy to just say that, to close off your heart, and act like it doesn't bother you. But when Chrom finally knocks on the door of your chambers, and asks if you'll accompany him, you fear your feelings will come spilling out. But you think of how happy each of them have been, since spending more time together, and you steel your resolve. As long as they're happy, you think you might just be okay.

 

“I'm glad you're willing to come with me, it's a real confidence boost,” Chrom says, making conversation as you walk together. Cordelia is, almost always, training at this hour, and the training grounds aren't far from the Askran castle.

 

“It's no trouble, really. Does the future Exalt of Ylisse really need a confidence boost for talking to one of his own knights?” you tease, and Chrom chuckles.

 

“I know I shouldn't. But, it sort of feels right, you know? Like you had a part in us growing closer, and I'd like you to be there for this,” Chrom explains, and you wonder how odd that might be. Being with the two of them when they're an item, but being so separate.

 

“That makes sense, I suppose. I certainly don't mind coming along!” you say forcing a smile.

 

The conversation fades then, as the two of you approach the field and the Pegasus Knight training there. Not really sure of what you should do, you hang back, allowing Chrom to approach her. Despite being invited along for moral support, you stay out of earshot, doing your best not to intrude.

 

It’s not hard to guess at what’s said simply from watching Cordelia’s expression. She’s at first happy to see the two of you, then surprised that Chrom approaches alone, then, after he speaks for a moment, she’s white as a sheet. You wonder if she’s going to pass out, but instead, she breaks out into a massive grin. She looks so happy in that moment, that you know Chrom must have confessed. You can’t help but smile as well, as Chrom takes Cordelia’s hand in his. 

 

Only a moment after, Chrom and Cordelia both turn to you. Chrom smiles, as he leads Cordelia over, the two of them still hand in hand. He pauses, blushing, and you can't believe how adorable the two of them are together. It's almost worth the ache in your chest, as you wait for him to take his leave so that they might spend time together.

 

“We'd both like to thank you,” Chrom starts, and you know a dismissal is coming. “It feels as if you've guided me so much since coming here, and helped me achieve things I couldn't have on my own.”

 

“Yes! You’ve assisted me so much as well, and… helped the two of us get closer. I don't know how such a thing ever could have happened without you, and I'm just so happy!” Cordelia says, gushing a bit.

 

“I'm glad the two of you are happy! It… does my heart well to see,” you say, waiting for the axe to fall.

 

“Well, I think I speak for both of us when I say that we're grateful,” Cordelia continues, “and also that… I don't believe things would be the same without you involved.”

 

You're confused. What does she mean? It's not as if you're going to leave just because they're dating, you'll still be very much involved with everyone in Askr, including them. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere,” you say, realizing you've been silent for too long.

 

“That's… not what she means,” Chrom says, “We would like it if you were with us as well.”

 

“Wha-” you start, as you try and grasp what it is they're saying. But Cordelia releases Chrom's hand, and takes a step forward, taking your right hand in both of hers.

 

“It may be strange, I know, but… won't you join us?” Cordelia asks, beaming up at you.

 

In that moment, it would be impossible to say anything other than yes. Perhaps it is unorthodox, but so is being summoned to another world. So is calling Heroes to fight for your aid. And you think that if anyone can make it work, it would be Chrom and Cordelia.

 

“Yes,” you answer, and the pair you tried to match up couldn't look happier. It's likely that the three of you are going to get quite a few odd looks in the future, but you couldn't care less.


End file.
